


Новый флакон

by fandom_Draco_Malfoy_2018



Series: мини r — nc-17 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Draco_Malfoy_2018/pseuds/fandom_Draco_Malfoy_2018
Summary: Сьюзен Боунс всегда хотела работать в св. Мунго. Но вряд ли думала, что будет выполнять именно такие обязанности.





	Новый флакон

**Author's Note:**

> Описания причинения увечий.
> 
> Автор текста — vitanga (http://www.diary.ru/member/?2886662)

У мага, сидевшего перед ней, была абсолютно непримечательная внешность. Серые пустые глаза, узкий бескровный рот, самый обычный нос, тонкая бледная кожа без шрамов и веснушек; каждый раз, когда Сьюзен отворачивалась в сторону, она тут же забывала, как он выглядит. Скорее всего, это было оборотное зелье. Человек, чью внешность похитили, наверняка страдал от одиночества: его просто невозможно было выделить в толпе. 

Но его голос завораживал. Он обволакивал Сьюзен, как мягкий теплый кокон, затаскивал в какую-то пучину, из которой было крайне тяжело всплыть, и лишал возможности сопротивляться. 

— Мисс Бо… Мисс, — сказал маг. Он негромко откашлялся. — Вы же понимаете, что не можете остановиться на полпути. Вы молодец, что проделали такую работу, но надо завершить ее до конца. До победного конца.

Сьюзен отвела взгляд. 

— Он сходит с ума, — тихо сказала она и убрала руки под стол, чтобы не выдавать собственную дрожь. — Вы просто не видели, это… Это ужасно! Я не могу смотреть, как…

— Мисс! 

Она замолчала. В пабе было тихо: в утренний час сюда всегда приходило мало посетителей. За окном пробегали редкие прохожие, но ни их голоса, ни шум проезжающих мимо автомобилей не проникали за толстые стены старого здания. Сьюзен вздохнула, и тогда маг вкрадчиво продолжил:

— Поверьте, вы не несете за это никакой ответственности. Его убивает собственный страх.

— Но зелье подливаю я, а я — целительница! — едва сдержавшись, чтобы не перейти на крик, воскликнула Сьюзен. — Целительница, мистер, и должна лечить пациентов, но именно из-за меня Малф…

— Никаких имен!

— Именно из-за меня он сходит с ума!

Маг насмешливо скривил уголок губ.

— Его терзают собственные призраки, мисс. Если бы у мистера… ублюдка не было за душой грехов, он бы пережил воздействие зелья, даже не обратив на него внимания.

Сьюзен недоверчиво качнула головой.

— Такого не бывает. У каждого есть свои секреты, за которые стыдно и которых хотелось бы избежать. Зелье воздействовало бы на него в любом случае.

— Вы не понимаете принцип его действия, — возразил маг. — Мистер… — Он снова прокашлялся, — слишком боится того, что его начнут преследовать — и совершенно небезосновательно, учитывая все текущие нападения на бывших Пожирателей. Каждый раз, когда он думает об этом, его страх с помощью зелья становится все сильнее, и сильнее, и сильнее — до тех пор, пока он не сведет его с ума или не убьет. Его страх, а не вы, мисс. Его грехи. Вы не считаете, что это достойная плата за его действия?

— Но не таким образом! — воскликнула Сьюзен, почувствовав, как слезы подбираются к глазам. — Вы не видели, как оно воздействует на Ма…

— Мисс!

— На Малфоя! — зло закончила Сьюзен, вцепившись в край стола. — Вы не знаете, как он пытался выдрать себе глаза, чтобы не видеть окружающих его покойников, как он вдавливал себе пальцами глазные яблоки, чтобы навсегда ослепнуть! И никогда не слышали, как он кричит во сне! В прошлый раз, когда ему удалось освободиться от пут, он перерезал себе горло осколком бутылки — воткнул его так глубоко, что когда колдомедики получили сигнал и прибыли на вызов, он уже посинел и захлебывался собственной кровью! А вы когда-нибудь видели, мистер серый незнакомец, как кто-то живьем выдирает из себя куски мяса ногтями, пытаясь добраться до сердца, или выгрызает зубами набухшие вены на руке, боясь, что по ним бежит яд? А когда кто-то пытается проткнуть свою грудную клетку насквозь…

— А ваша тетя, мисс? — перебил маг, чуть повысив голос, и Сьюзен замолчала, тяжело дыша. — Вы думаете, ей было легко умирать? А множеству других, которых пытали, сжигали заживо, отдавали оборотням, которые разрывали их на куски, заставляли корчиться под Круциатусом и умирать от адской боли во всем теле — им было легко? 

Ответа на этот вопрос у Сьюзен не было — и маг знал об этом, задавая его раз за разом. И раз за разом Сьюзен сдавалась, все ближе подбираясь к конечной цели.

— Вся их семейка легко отделалась, — с нескрываемой ненавистью прошипел маг. — И отец, и мамаша, и младший сынок. Мистер Герой постарался сделать все, чтобы им смягчили наказание — за что? За то, что мамаша вовремя смолчала? Но она боялась только за свою паршивую дорогую шкуру и шкуру своего ублюдочного сына — это и правда равносильно смерти всех их жертв? Сможете ли вы когда-нибудь успокоиться, зная, что они будут беззаботно жить, когда ваша тетя благодаря таким, как они, лежит в могиле?

Иногда Сьюзен просто надеялась, что под оборотным не скрывается никто из Хаффлпаффа. Мысль была глупой, как будто вся ситуация от этого становилась хоть немного лучше, как будто Малфою было от этого легче… и все же она продолжала надеяться.

— Но не младший Малфой, — помолчав, медленно сказала Сьюзен. — Он же не принимал участия…

— Он был на их стороне! — зарычал маг, подавшись вперед. — Все они одинаковые, каждый, кто изначально выбрал сторону зла! И только трусость помешала ублюдку принять участие в пытках и смертях! Вы думаете, он жалел их? Думаете, он страдал, каждый раз глядя на мучения жертв? Не будьте наивной, мисс! Или вы считаете, что именно поэтому он сделал все, чтобы отмазаться от заключения, — даже подлег под Героя именно в тот момент, когда все вокруг требовали Азкабана? Ну конечно, это любовь!

Сьюзен оперлась локтями на стол и закрыла лицо руками. Гарри приходил в больницу: сидел возле Малфоя, держал его за руку и шептал какие-то слова утешения, бродил под дверью, когда входить было нельзя, и кружил вокруг Мунго, когда приемные часы были окончены. Гарри смотрел на Малфоя так, словно каждую секунду все больше терял смысл жизни, словно испытывал боль вместе с ним и готов был умереть вместо него… но Малфой ни разу не поинтересовался, где Гарри, когда приходил в себя. 

Маг был прав, она знала это с самого начала, поэтому ему не приходилось при новой встрече в пабе тратить много времени на уговоры. Но не он подливал зелье. Не он каждый раз должен был бежать и спасать, когда у Малфоя начинался очередной приступ, и не он каждый раз должен был утешать Гарри и говорить, что колдомедики обязательно во всем разберутся, найдут средство, способ лечения и…

Слезы все-таки заструились по щекам, как ни хотелось их сдержать.

— Мисс, — гораздо мягче, чем раньше, произнес маг. — Мы — не темная сторона. Мы — те, кто помогает свершиться правосудию. И вы вовсе не должны чувствовать себя плохим человеком — потому что вы делаете все правильно. Так, как сделал бы каждый, чьих близких и родственников жестоко убили.

Он огляделся по сторонам, порылся в безразмерной сумке и вытащил наружу маленький флакончик, наполненный прозрачной жидкостью. Он блеснул под ярким солнечным светом, льющимся из окна; Сьюзен сжалась под пристальным взглядом мага, закрыла глаза и почувствовала в своей руке холод гладкого стекла.

Она знала, что сделает это. Знала еще до того, как пришла сюда за новым флаконом; знала еще тогда, когда родители, захлебываясь слезами, рассказали о смерти ее любимой, всегда веселой и жизнерадостной тети. И окончательно убедилась, когда нашла в архивах Мунго заключение о ее смерти — жестокой, беспощадной, болезненной смерти от рук таких, как они. Она знала…

Но иногда так хотелось, чтобы Гарри не смотрел каждый раз в ее глаза с такой тоской.


End file.
